camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bctcz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Braelyn Nance page. is a great page to start looking through the wiki. GET CLAIMED! Here are some useful links to get started on the wiki is a great page to start looking through the wiki. Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Characters Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Community Portal List of Policies Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Flamefang (Talk) 15:40, June 14, 2011 new user levels Per our new user levels, you are level: --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 21:34, June 25, 2011 (UTC) -poke poke- Your turn on the beach tour scene. :) LongClawTiger 17:15, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Food scene If you want to continue the conversation between Braelyn and Andre at the dining pavilion, there is a post for it. If not and you just want to say they ate together, chatted, and went their separate ways then just let me know and I will edit it according ly. :) LongClawTiger 22:22, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Nah thats cool I'll continue it. Sounds like fun anyways :) Summary, please? I don't suppose you could fill me in one what is going on with the camp? I can't seem to follow the flow of the whole fire thing because it keeps jumping all over the place and the time stamps don't match up. LongClawTiger 16:04, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Well this all I know, about two weeks ago the camp was attacked by the BC, and then I came to camp about three days after that, and then whats happened recently was that last night a rouge firework, set off by Drake, hit two diffferent places, the dining hall and the forest. I got caught in the fire inside the forest and spent the night at the infirmary. This morning an Ares camper set Fire to three different places, Forest, dining pavillion, and infirmary to 'get back at his father'. I was caught in the dining hall fire and thenn spent the rest of the time afterward running around chasing the firestarter. And that what you missed last week on GLEE! (jk jk) but everything before that last line is what happened that I know of. Bctcz 16:12, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Is it still going on right now? If so, which part of camp is it currently focused on? And on side note, do you want to wrap up the dinner scene since it is getting more and more out of sync with current events? Or do you still want to play it out more? LongClawTiger 16:16, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Nah I think the fire's have wrapped up. They stopped the one in the infirmary and dining pavillion, and the one in the forest seems to be on standstill last time I checked. And really there's not much to play off of in theere anymore since it focused down on these two characters. And idk about the dinner scene. It's really outta wack with everything else though, so do you wanna say it ended last night and they're just continuing it again else where?Bctcz 16:20, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, since Braelyn was part of the fire events and also already appraoched Phobos cabin. Let's just say they wrapped up dinner and went their separate ways. So Andre does not know yet that she got hurt and is still going to talk to Deimos on her behalf. That should bring their interactions back in synch with everything else. Sound ok? LongClawTiger 16:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Sounds smashing. Braelyn will propabably stop by Andre's place and say hi if she doesnt hear back from any of the Phobos kids soon. And it will keep us up to synch. Talk to you later! :D Bctcz 16:29, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Quick pause I have been asked to not have Andre in more than one active scene at the same time, even if they are suppossed to be different times of the day. So, since his other scene started first, do you mind if we pause the lake scene until his forest scene ends? LongClawTiger 20:13, June 28, 2011 (UTC) No problem to me. I'll just have Braelyn go elsewhere of now. Ttly! Bctcz 20:18, June 28, 2011 (UTC) So one person is saying I can't be in multiple scenes and another says I can. I tried picking one and now that thread is paused, so now I am totally confused about if I can have Andre resume the lake scene. Tis not a good thing to ponder on a "lack of sleep" day... LongClawTiger 23:32, June 28, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. I'm in the same boat as you. I'm just going continue to do muntiple threads until someone tells me not to. But I'd just do it anyways half the people on here have like three scenes that their charrie is apart of. Who told you couldnt anyways?Bctcz 23:35, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Probably not going to worry about it for now, since I have one vote each way. But I have to log for a bit soon. I will jump back into the lake scene as soon as I am able to get back on in a bit. LongClawTiger 23:38, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Lake Tis your turn, unless you want to end the scene there. LongClawTiger 02:26, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Alas, I have just beat you to it. Thou quest was in vain young knave. XD anyways I might be a little sporatic toninght seeing as we have company over.Bctcz 02:28, June 30, 2011 (UTC) No owrries, my time is limited otday as well. :) LongClawTiger 02:32, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Kaiden's room Is that post about his current room? Or his old room at camp? If it is his old room, that is where Andre is at now. LongClawTiger 15:32, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Current room at the Sancutary. My other charrrie who;s apart of the BC is doing somethingBctcz 21:07, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Ah, ok. Just didn't know if I should have Andre come home to messy room or something. :) LongClawTiger 21:10, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Lol it's Ok. Thanks for asking though. Bctcz 21:14, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Tis Brae's turn at the lake, btw. :P LongClawTiger 21:17, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the delay in responding. Was called away to dinner for a few mins. LongClawTiger 01:33, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Ah its no problem. I made myself some dinner.Bctcz 01:35, July 1, 2011 (UTC) andre I updated his thoughts on his relationships this morning, if you are curous to see what is currently running through his mind. :) LongClawTiger 18:23, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I actually found that earlier and read it. Very useful :) Bctcz 18:25, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Question Are we continuing the scene at Zeus' Cabin or what...? Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 18:49, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry, got distracted. I'm packing because I'm leaving for a trip tommorrow, so my rp-ing is going to be limited if at all for the next week.Bctcz 18:56, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh it's cool ^_^ Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 19:17, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Jw Can you please post in the Dining Pavilion when you get a chance next, please? Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 17:02, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Totally understandable :) Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 23:09, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Lenobia says to get on chat in order to get your objective. I GOT MINE YAY!!!! Oh and btw just say when you get on, "I came to get my objective" or something. Lenobia will then (if she's on, message her if she's not) start a private chat and tell you. OK CAN'T WAIT!!! :D Socutewow18 01:55, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Do you have an email? Lenobia 04:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Special RP Hey bctcz, my friend wanted me to do this special RP so he can consider RPing himself, so here it is. Asher becomes really good friends with Medraestae (Starz said she can start thier convo to make them really good friends tommorrow), and Bren gets jealous. My friend wants to see the results. Wanna do it? P.S.-also answered Bren on her page 21:05, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Tis Braelyn's turn on Andre's page, unless you want to end that scene. No hurry though. I have to log out for the night in a few mins. LongClawTiger 04:06, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine to kill the scene. :) I hope the ultimatum isn't too harsh though. I am hoping they stay friends no matter what happens. As for Rollback, I think it has a lot to do with how much the admins notice you. I applied and got voted down. It looks like mainly because they haven't seen enough of me yet. *shrug* But I say go for it if you want it. :) The worst they can do is say no. LongClawTiger 04:14, July 15, 2011 (UTC) It's ok. Nobody said anything bad about me, just that they don't know me well enough yet. :) LongClawTiger 15:09, July 15, 2011 (UTC) It sounds like it is a concept that would work, RP wise. The biggest obstacle I see to it would be how it would fit in with the established cabins, but with a good enough story it very well could get approved. LongClawTiger 15:23, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I would be open to playing one of them. :) As you said, we will need to hammer out a really good background for them and also determine what kinds of personalities would work best for them. Like do we want them to all be distinct from each other? Or be so similar that they can complete each others sentences or something like that? LongClawTiger 15:33, July 15, 2011 (UTC) lt I usually leave it up to head counsellor, but if they don't pick a new one within a week then I usually just put in whom ever has been the most active and been here longest.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 16:16, July 15, 2011 (UTC) To be fair to the other chars going through claiming, I think we should probably come up with three theories for godly parent involvement and see which one clears the admin approval. That is what I did with Andre (he was written to fit 3 different gods) and I love the way it turned out. LongClawTiger 02:39, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I updated andre's relationship thoughts again, if you didn't see them earlier. LongClawTiger 02:41, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Going with the Zeus idea, why don't we write the story so that one of the big three helped in their creation for some polical goal over his brothers? Use Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades and the three "parent" choices. LongClawTiger 02:46, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I don't think Inno and Andre is going to fly for me. Andre is pretty much my main char and it is hard to keep his momentum going right now with the Inno scenes, since she seems to be on pause or in a secondary role. It's nothing against Lenobia, I think she is a good friend. I just don't think Inno and Andre are at the same priority level right now. LongClawTiger 02:51, July 16, 2011 (UTC) For the third person, I would say Rebc29, she is another good friend. Or possibly Oblivion26, he/she is a very active poster and a good RPer form what I have seen so far. :) LongClawTiger 02:52, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Rebc29 is a lot of fun. I have known her for about 6 months and we have collaborated on some fanfics together. My biggest concern would be if she has any char slots open to take on one of the three. LongClawTiger 03:02, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and don't feel like you have to back out of anything for Andre's sake. I think he is nice enough that other opportunities will come along eventually. :) LongClawTiger 03:08, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I sent Rebc29 a PM through another chat we use asking about the triplets. She is probably already offline for the night, but we will probably get a reply early tomorrow. :) LongClawTiger 03:13, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure yet. I can probably do any, but give me a bit to look them over more. LongClawTiger 03:18, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I am more of a flexible, adaptable type. So feel free to assert yourself and I am sure I can play along. :P LongClawTiger 03:24, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Ice Cream Just let me know if you want to continue the celebration on Andre's page or move to anothe rlocation. :) LongClawTiger 02:14, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I have not heard back from Rebc yet, but I will keep trying to get in touch with her. As for the background story, it looks really good. We will just need to replace Zeus with a placehilder entry though until the actual parent is determined. One other change I might suggest, but this is purely optional, is to make it sound more like the children were destined to be instead of just being a desire of the parents. We are talking about fates after all. :) LongClawTiger 14:01, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Still want to do Andre/Brae ice cream? Or wait to see how Andre/Inno & Blake/Brae works out? ((Is Blake the right name?)) LongClawTiger 03:10, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure, that works for when we work on each scene. As for the story, I don't mind if you post it on my talk page. I was actually thinking about cleaning it up soon anyways, so don't worry about the length. Of I can give you one of my generic email addresses if you want to send it there instead.LongClawTiger 03:38, July 18, 2011 (UTC) That intro looks good. I say we go with it and just put in parenthesis that we will adjust it for the other gods if we don't get out first choice. LongClawTiger 03:50, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Have time to continue Andrelyn (was that you paired it?)? LongClawTiger 20:12, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Next time there is a scene involving three people, please stop and allow all parties to take part instead of pushing forward with just two. :( LongClawTiger 22:15, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Just go with what you have there. I will figure something out for Andre's inaction. Just keep it in mind for next time. LongClawTiger 22:22, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Just an FYI. I am going to see if I can progress Andre/Inno's scene a little more or try to wrap it up soon before I have Andre wake up in the hospital. Otherwise things will get too confusing with him. LongClawTiger 21:08, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I like that. :) Keep things balanced and each girl would be linked but in a different cabin. Could be fun. LongClawTiger 03:30, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I will take Clotho I guess. And I may have to logout in a minute. Thunderstorms are getting close. LongClawTiger 03:36, July 20, 2011 (UTC) The Arizona desert. Tis monsoon season... LongClawTiger 03:40, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Fateee Atropos if possible....And you do know LCT is a 35 year old guy, right? Lenobia 22:05, July 20, 2011 (UTC) We get about 8 to 10 inches per year. About 90% of it comes during the summer monsoon along with some really spectacular lightning storms. If Zeus has a summer retreat, it probably somewhere nearby. LongClawTiger 00:55, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I will take Hades. I always felt he was misunderstood. And I don't care for how zeus was portrayed in the series. As for weather, be glad you have no monsoon. It sucks. Can't game or go online because lightning will fry your equipment. Can't do anything physcial either because it is 100+ degrees with high humidity. LongClawTiger 01:08, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, my hair certainly goes through cycles. Right now it is very curly. When things dry off and cool down it becomes a straight dark brown. The spring and early summer come and it stays straight, but changes to a very light golden brown. LongClawTiger 01:23, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I used to be bright blonde when I was little. I still have a painting that my teacher did of me when I was 4. My hair is bright yellow!!! But is has gradually gotten darker over time. But better that than grey. LongClawTiger 01:41, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, B, what's with the pictures of the Fates? I just wanna know because it reminds me of India, who's Lachesis' daughter. [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 22:43, July 21, 2011 (UTC) The first picture looked awesome! The second would not load for me. The third I did not care for. LongClawTiger 01:55, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I can see the second now. That one looks good too with them all having different hair colors. :) Send me the history when you can and I will adjust it for my chars point of view. LongClawTiger 03:05, July 22, 2011 (UTC) The history looks awesome!!! :) I am thinking I am going to do kind of an arts and crafts lover for my girl since clotho is the 'creator' type in the group. LongClawTiger 03:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) That's cool! They're BC chars, right? thats the only way we could have Fates chars. Anyways, India thinks she's the only daughter of the fates, so this will be interesting. [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 11:05, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Not really. The BC seems a bit too evil for my tastes from what I have seen so far. LongClawTiger 23:14, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I have some general ideas. Hopefully I can hammer out some details this weekend. LongClawTiger 23:40, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Since Evey's also a child of Lachesis, I think all the powers listed should be included for her. It's gonna be really funny when Dia meets Evey. I like that name, Evey. It's nice. :) [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 01:00, July 23, 2011 (UTC) OMG ONE OR TWO OF THEM SHOULD BE BC AND THEN THE OTHER SHOULD BE A REGULAR CAMPER THAT WOULD BE SOFLIPPIN'AWESOME!!! xD [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 01:05, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Or maybe India recruits Evey. maaaaayyyybeeeeeee. [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 01:09, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Well India really really HATES Lachesis, so maybe Lachesis didn't tell about India directly it just slipped out, like Hera did to Liatris about Alcaeus and Lysandra. [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 01:18, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Cool. :) Which island are you going to? LongClawTiger 03:18, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I have never actually been to the East coast, so it would be interesting to see what is out there. The only island I have actually been to was Hawaii's big island last fall. I also have an open invite to visit my uncle in Tonga, but that is a bit out of my price range at the moment. :) LongClawTiger 03:37, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I have only been once and I already feel like I would love to live there someday. 7 different climate zones in a really small area. Beaches, volcano, rain forest, ets all within a short drive of each other. Was awesome! :) LongClawTiger 03:51, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I like that. :) [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 13:03, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Are the triplets going to be identical siblings? Or are they going to be fraternal triplets with each one having their own look? I think I am going to name mine Clio/Cleo. I have a lot of great ideas fr her personality, so that can be ready to go at any time. I just need to know how similar or individual she looks from her sisters.. LongClawTiger 13:16, July 23, 2011 (UTC) So, what exactly are we planning as a concept for these sisters? I had envisioned them all staying together and being a team of sorts, but it looks like some of the discussion is wandering in the direction of them being split up. LongClawTiger 13:31, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Can I do black hair for Cleo? I kinda picture that as being more tied to Hades and it fits better with how I imagine her to be. LongClawTiger 22:07, July 23, 2011 (UTC) K, so here are my plans for Cleo so far. I plan to make her the same height as her sisters, but skinny and far less curvy than the other two, which can be the source of some inside jokes going both ways between the sisters. She is prefers to dress in denim overalls with a tight shirt or leotard underneath. She loves to create things and will jump into just about any arts and crafts opportunity she can find. When not otherwise occupied, she will absentmindedly create stuff out of whatever materials are on hand. Also, if we can work it, I was going to suggest that the three sisters be able to make working voodoo dolls, but each one can only do one part. Like Cleo has to make the doll, Eve has to activate it, and then the third sister is the only one who can use it. Thoughts on anything here? LongClawTiger 00:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I figured we could leave it as an underpowered ability since they are still young. Like it could give someone a stomach ache or a zit or have a bad hair day, but nothing that is too overpowered. Just for fun and as a glimpse of what might be possible in their future. LongClawTiger 00:44, July 24, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Just post when you can and we will see what we can keep going :) LongClawTiger 02:07, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and Andre is out of the hospital now. Kristen found him and healed him. LongClawTiger 02:33, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Love Nymph Hi Bctcz. I was wondering if you wanted to create a Love Nymph that was created from the love of John and Charlotte. If you agree, we could share the nymph. (We still need to get it claimed.) And speaking of John and Charlotte, I posted on the Movie Theater page again. And I won't be able to reply to messages on Monday, August 1st as I'm visiting family in Ohio. But we can continue on the 2th. Thanks. You're right. I thought of my character as a if you don't do everything perfectly, we're one person. So anyways, could we continue at the Movie Theater? I posted. Sorry it took so log, had to update a BC request and have things on other wikis so... You mispelled the template at the Movie Theater. Tis Brae's turn on Andre's page. But take your time. I gotta log out for a bit soon. LongClawTiger 23:53, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Depending on how hurt Brae is, that would be interesting if she was temporarily pissed at Andre for cheating on her or pissed at Inno for stealing him. :P LongClawTiger 01:31, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Wendy is currently at the lake, so I am letting Brae's magic affect her. :P LongClawTiger 01:41, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, I haven't heard form her in a while. I think she is on vacation until after today. LongClawTiger 01:44, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Second Date with John Hi, I left Charlotte a message. So, how are things going with your new busier schedule. Want to work something in between Andre and Brae soon? LongClawTiger 21:42, August 9, 2011 (UTC)